Withdrawn
by MadamDumbledore
Summary: Harry is hiding something from his classmates and professors, but what is it? Will Severus Snape be able to get Harry to tell him what is bothering him?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, ownership goes to J.K Rowling.**

 **Please note that this story will contain the following:**

 **Neglect/Abuse**

 **Depression**

 **Withdrawn from social interactions**

 **Self Harm**

* * *

Harry has been living in the Dursley's home for as long as he can remember. He had often heard his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia speak about his parents and how down right stupid they were for learning and using magic. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were muggles and they believed magic wasn't real. They taught Dudley that magic is just in children's imaginations or in fairy tales. There is no such thing as magic at all. They brainwashed Dudley into believing that. Harry lived in a tiny room under the stairs. It was awfully dusty and dirty. In the room there was only a worn out mattress and tathered blanket. The room was horribly cold in winter and during summer extremely hot.

"My mother was always so proud of her and then when she got that acceptance letter to Hogwarts, we knew we had a little witch in the family. Honestly Vernon I envied her. I never got mine so I stopped talking to that little witch." said Aunt Petunia.

"She's dead and has been dead for 10 years. Let's just hope that dimwitted son of hers doesn't get accepted." said Uncle Vernon.

"Magic is just plain stupid, and cannot be controlled by muggles. That is how my idiotic sister blew herself up with that geek of a husband of hers!" shouted Aunt Petunia.

Harry overheard and had to say something. He wasn't going to let them mock his mother and father.

"How dare you speak of my parents that way!" Harry shouted.

"Excuse me?" said Uncle Vernon. "How would you like a nice fist to the nose?"

"I'm not scared of you, as I know you won't do it. You always say these things and yet they never happen!" said Harry.

Before Harry could walk off, Uncle Vernon grabbed the boy and punched him in the nose. Then he pulled Harry's ear.

"Bet your not going to question me again, are you?" said Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon threw Harry to the ground and stomped on Harry's back.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I really am sorry." cried Harry.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it boy!" said Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon grabbed a steak knife out of the drawer and forced Harry to stay lying down on his stomach. Uncle Vernon then carved into Harry's back. The pain was unbearable and excruciating.

"Please...please stop!" screamed Harry as he was in agony.

"You need to learn boy! We took you in and fed you. We gave you a place to stay and keep warm. We could've let you outside on that cold October night, but no we took you in out of the kindness of our hearts. You should be grateful!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry was bleeding on his back where Uncle Vernon carved something. Harry was crying because of the pain he had endured. Aunt Petunia grabbed Harry by his arm and made the boy stand, even though he was in severe agony and blood ran down his back.

"Go make the eggs boy, and don't burn them! Or I will burn you, understand?" said Aunt Petunia.

"Y...yes Aunt Petunia." said Harry as he tried to breathe. Every time he tried to breathe, he would be in so much pain.

"And pull down that shirt." said Aunt Petunia.

Harry felt awful. This was his every day life and he had endured so much of this over that past ten years. Harry grabbed the frying pan and placed it on the stove burner. He then turned the stove on and walked to the fridge to grab the eggs. He cracked one egg into the frying pan and then threw out the shell into the trash can. Another egg he picked up and again threw the shell into the trash.

"Bring me my coffee boy!" said Uncle Vernon.

As much as Harry loathed his Uncle Vernon, he did what he was told. He poured the coffee into the cup and handed to his Uncle Vernon.

"Harry!" said Aunt Petunia.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" replied Harry.

"The eggs, you burned them and those were the last of them." yelled Aunt Petunia.

"I'm s..sorry Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon wanted his coffee. I had to get it for him." said Harry.

"Coffee? Is that more important than feeding Dudley?" said Aunt Petunia angrily.

Aunt Petunia was outraged at Harry for allowing Dudley's breakfast get burned. She grabbed the frying pan which was still quite warm and she burned Harry's arm. Harry screamed of the hotness of the pan.

"He wanted his coffee." said Harry.

"You are just a freak of nature. You shouldn't even have lived that night." said Aunt Petunia angrily.

"Go to your room boy, you have caused enough damage for today." yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry was in excruciating pain. Breathing was quite difficult for Harry. His arm was hurting where Aunt Petunia placed the frying pan. By now his arm was swollen and very red. A blister was forming where the frying pan was placed. Harry cried himself to sleep that night. In the morning he knew it was going to hurt even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: In the flashback of this story it gets a bit graphic. Please read at your own risk! Please note this story also contains sexual abuse.**

Morning had broke and Harry awoke with the sound of Dudley running and jumping on the stairs. Every time Dudley done this dust fell down. Harry could barely move. He was sore and still in pain. His back was the worst of it. The burn on his arm was tender and still red. This wasn't the first time he had been abused by his aunt or uncle. Harry has been abused as long as he could remember. His aunt and uncle took things from him, not feeding him at times and they often spanked Harry across his bottom which left bruises and redness. All Harry wanted to do was just lay in bed and not budge. Unfortunately Aunt Petunia had something for Harry to do.

"Wake up boy, cook breakfast!" said Aunt Petunia.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said sadly.

Harry wasn't happy about getting up. He knew it was going to be a long day and a sore at that. Harry got dressed with the same clothes as he wore the day before. His shirt had a blood stain on it, but that was the only shirt his aunt and uncle had given him. They didn't even give him clean underwear. Harry knew complaining would lead to a beating. Harry walked to the bathroom to wash his face and use the toilet. The toilet was traumatizing for Harry. He doesn't remember it well but he refuses to stand and pee in the toilet.

 ** _Flashback_**

Harry was just three and a half when Uncle Vernon decided to potty train him. Uncle Vernon showed him how to use the toilet. It took quite a few attempts for Harry to understand.

"Harry, this is a toilet, you go pee and poop in it. You're getting way to big for diapers." said Uncle Vernon.

"But, I don't wanna." said Harry.

"You will use the toilet or you can sit in your own filth." said Uncle Vernon.

"Eh..there's no scary guys in there is there?" said Harry.

"No." said Uncle Vernon.

Harry stood in front of the toilet. The seat was up so he didn't pee on it. Harry pulled his pull up diaper down and leaned forward to aim. Harry peed in the toilet but when he finished Uncle Vernon slammed the toilet seat down. Harry began to cry.

"Oh shut up you damn cry baby!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon.

"Seat landed on wee wee." said Harry.

Ever since then Harry feared to stand in front of a toilet. He preferred to sit so that the toilet seat can't fall down and hit his penis. Harry walked in the bathroom and washed his face with his hands. The water was cold. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia refused to allow Harry to use hot water. After Harry had washed his face, he went to the toilet. He pulled his pants down and sat on the toilet seat. Most boys his age stood and peed but not Harry. That traumatizing event scarred him for life. After using the bathroom Harry pulled his pants up and washed his hands with the cold water. He then when to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was waiting for him.

"Harry, cook the bacon!" said Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, ma'am." said Harry.

Harry walked over to the stove, while walking his Aunt Petunia placed her hand against Harry's penis. Harry backed away and was quite shocked of what just happened.

"A..A...aunt Petunia..? Why...Why did you just do that?" said Harry stuttering.

Aunt Petunia continued to grab Harry there in his private place. Harry tried to get his aunt to stop it but she kept on continuing to grab him there.

"Stop please!" Harry shouted as he tried to get away from his pedophile aunt.

"Get back here boy! Cook Dudley his breakfast!" demanded Aunt Petunia.

Harry ran out of the kitchen in fear and felt dirty inside. His aunt had never done that to him before. He felt violated. He went to his tiny room under the stairs and sat in the corner. He was sobbing hysterically. He can't believe what just happened. His mind was racing with questions and felt out of place and insecure of himself. What was Harry to do about what just happened? Should he tell his uncle? Harry thought and decided to not tell on his aunt. Harry knew if he did tell on his aunt, Uncle Vernon wouldn't believe him. He would just tell Harry it was all lies and that he is psychologically insane. Harry didn't know what else to do. Harry chose to keep this to himself as he hid his face into his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Contains Rape. If this isn't a type of story you like, please don't bash my story.**

Harry was feeling miserable. He didn't know how long he has been in his quaint room. Beneath Harry's eyes, were red circles from him crying so much. Harry was still shaking from the traumatic event that took place earlier today. He still couldn't believe what his aunt did to him. Harry felt violated very insecure about himself. He was panicking badly. His heart rate began to rise. Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest. He was freaking out about everything happening like that. He starting hearing foot steps walking around. He was starting to feel a bit anxious and nervous of what was going on. Was his aunt going to harm him again or perhaps Uncle Vernon had another lesson for Harry to learn. Out of nowhere the foot steps stopped right in front of Harry's door beneath the stairs.

"Harry..." said Aunt Petunia creepily. "Come on out."

"No...no..no no!" screamed Harry.

Harry didn't want to do anything for his aunt. His aunt had to pull him out of his cupboard by the hair of his head.

"Ouch...ow..ow...owwww! Stop it!" shouted Harry.

"No! Shut up my pretty!" Petunia said with an evil smile.

"I don't want to, please don't make me!" cried Harry.

Petunia drags Harry up the stairs. Harry is screaming at the top of his lungs because his aunt is pulling his hair. Petunia takes Harry to their bedroom and throws him onto the bed. Harry is freaking out of what is coming next.

"Take off your pants!" said Petunia.

"No! No! I won't do it!" shouted Harry.

Petunia is getting very angry with Harry. She decides to hold Harry by his neck against the wall. Harry was struggling to breathe. The jewelry Petunia was wearing was cutting into Harry's neck. Petunia grabbed Harry by his arm and leg and threw him on her bed. Harry was crying hysterically.

"Shut up you dumb Freak!" said Petunia angrily with a smile of hatred.

"Please don't please...don't" cried Harry.

Harry knew what was coming next. He feared it so much. Harry was crying bloody murder. He was begging his aunt not to hold him down.

"Now boy, I told you to take off those pants!" said Petunia angrily screaming at Harry.

"No..please...stop!" cried Harry.

Petunia didn't listen to him. She pulled his pants down forcefully and threw them to the side. She took her shirt off throwing it in the same direction. She unbuttoned her pants and unzipped the zipper. She undressed from her pants.

"Unbutton my bra, Harry!" she smiled.

"No! Ew No!" said Harry.

"Unbutton it!" she said as she smacked Harry across the face.

Harry was shaking and so he did what his aunt told him to do. Harry unbuttoned her bra. Petunia took it off and threw it aside.

"Now pull my underwear down." she said with a creepy smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said.

Harry reached his hands out and started to pull her underwear down. While doing this she grabbed Harry's hands and placed them on her vagina.

"Harry sit up and lean your back against the pillows." said Petunia.

"Yes mistress." said Harry

Petunia forced Harry down and sat on top of him with a sly smile.

"You know what do to."

"No, I don't" Harry shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks.

"You take your penis and put it in my ass or vagina boy!" She grabbed his penis and made him cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"Please, aunt Petunia!" Harry sobbed as his aunt brought herself down on his small erection and she moaned in pleasure as she rocked herself back and forth.

Harry was trying to push his aunt off a top on him, but she took his hand and forced him to rub her clitoris.

"Oh god!" She screamed as she forced his fingers harder against her clitoris. Harry could do nothing but cry and not fight. He was turned on and he was close to coming, he felt dirty and violated.

After a few minutes she pulled his penis and then shoved it up her ass as she seamed in pleasure, the harder Harry got the more turned on she got.

It wasn't much later that Harry screamed and a sticky, white fluid came out of him and into her ass and overflowing onto his legs. Petunia then kissed his lips and then took Harry in her whole mouth.

"Ah! Aunt Petunia, please stop!" Harry screamed and then pulled her hair, which he should not have done as she picked him up and shoved his mouth near her vagina.

"Eat me!" Petunia said "Or else." She glared at him, Harry refused, this was not happening at all. This was a nightmare and that was it. He cried out when his hair was pulled and he now knew this was not a nightmare this was all real and he was licking his aunt.

'Please, make her stop.' Harry begged silently to someone up above, hoping and praying someone would walk in, and stop her. But no one did.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt dirty inside. It seemed like eternity of what his aunt had done to him. Harry was still lying in the bed. He felt violated and distrusted. He knew what would happen if he did show his emotions.

"Get dressed, Freak!" said Petunia as she buttoned up her shirt and pulled up her pants.

Harry didn't exactly have a choice. If he disobeyed he knew what would be coming next. Harry got up from the bed and put his pants on. Then he put his raggedy shirt back on. Harry was hurting down there from what his aunt forced him to do. Harry's hands felt awfully disgusting and cold.

"Leave boy!" said Petunia.

Harry left the bedroom feeling humiliated, violated, disgusted and traumatized of what happened. His aunt done this to him many times before but each time it got worse. He knew his aunt wasn't right, but he also knew if he didn't do what he as told he would get the iron put on him. Harry walked down the stairs slowly. He finally reached his room beneath the stairs and hid in the corner crying his eyes out hysterically. He wanted to get out so badly but he was just too scared. Night had fallen and Harry's eyes were sore from crying all day. His nose was running. Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve. The shirt he was wearing was overly dirty. Harry felt angry inside and stomped his way out of his quaint room. He slammed the door closed. Harry had thoughts racing through his mind. He found himself in the Dursley's kitchen opening drawers to find an object. Harry had a lot of rage going through him. Harry found a sharp knife in one of the drawers and decided to to slice his wrists open. Harry was bleeding heavily after he had slit his wrists open. Harry threw the knife in anger, in which the knife landed on the floor with his blood on the tip of the knife. Harry dropped to the floor screaming in tears and pain. Uncle Vernon just came through the front door with mail in his hand. Vernon walked into the kitchen finding Harry screaming and shouting.

"What the hell is your problem you overgrown cry baby freak!" said Uncle Vernon glaring at Harry.

Harry turned his back on his uncle. He didn't want to talk. He felt alone in the world. He felt betrayed and used.

"You have a fucking problem kid. Go back to your room and cry like a damn girl." shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry looked at him but didn't budge.

"You know what is coming to you if you disobey me!" said a stern Uncle Vernon.

"Who cares!" said Harry as he folded his arms.

"Go on get up." said Uncle Vernon.

Harry didn't listen to him. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and yanked him onto his feet.

"So you want to be an asshole to me? Well then fine, you know the drill! Go on go into the bathroom and undress!" said a demanding Uncle Vernon.

"No!" shouted Harry.

Uncle Vernon dragged Harry with his other hand that did not have the mail in it. Uncle Vernon reached the bathroom and pushed Harry in there. He closed the door behind him and locked the lock.

"Undress you freak!" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry undressed slowly as he whimpered. He knew what was coming. After Harry undressed Uncle Vernon took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He then pulled his underwear down past his cock.

"Harry you know the drill!" said Uncle Vernon.

"No! Please...please don't do this...please!" cried Harry.

"I said put your body against the wall! Back facing me, you should know this Harry!" yelled Uncle Vernon with a evil smile.

Harry didn't listen so Uncle Vernon pushed Harry against the wall. He then forcefully inserted his penis into Harry's ass. Uncle Vernon moaned in pleasure. He rocked the boat in Harry. Uncle Vernon was coming all over and inside of Harry's ass. He thrushes very hardly in Harry. At this point Harry is crying very badly. Harry was sore behind there. Half an hour goes by and Uncle Vernon finished screwing Harry.

"Harry, suck my cock!" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry just couldn't believe what he just heard.

"No, I won't. I won't. I won't I..." said Harry but he got cut off by Uncle Vernon forcing his cock into Harry's mouth.

"Good Freak...very good!" said Uncle Vernon "Lookie here, look what I have!"

Harry looked at him.

"A letter to Hogwarts..oh what a shame, your not going!" said Uncle Vernon with a sinister smile and laugh.

Uncle Vernon pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth and pulled up his underwear. He re-buttoned his pants and put the belt back on.

"Bye bye letter." said Uncle Vernon. "Now go back into your room and stay there." shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry felt sick to his stomach but knew he wasn't allowed to wash his mouth out. Harry ran to his room beneath the stairs crying and hiding into the corner with his head tucked into his knees. Harry cried himself to sleep that night, in pain and feeling dirty inside.

* * *

 **At Hogwarts**

"Has Mr. Potter shown up?" asked Severus.

"No he hasn't. He was due to arrive with the other first year students yesterday but we never saw him." said Albus.

"You don't think that he missed the train, do you?" asked Severus.

"I'm not sure. I think it is best that you go and seek Mr. Potter urgently. He lives with his aunt and uncle on number 4 Privet Drive." said Albus.

"I will search there first." suggested Severus.

Severus apparated to Privet Drive. He then walked to the Dursley's home.

A knock on the door startled Uncle Vernon and his wife. His wife, Aunt Petunia opened the door.

A dark greasy haired man who was slim stood beneath the doorway.

"Does Mr. Potter live here?" asked Severus.

"No...no no he doesn't" said Aunt Petunia lying to the man.

"I can see when a fuck-faced muggle lies to me. I will only ask once, does Mr. Potter live here!?" said Severus.

"Why must you know?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Move!" said Severus.

Severus looked throughout the whole house but didn't find Harry anywhere. Did Severus check every single place? Perhaps he had missed a room or place. Severus looked at the door beneath the staircase.

"What's in there?" asked Severus.

"It's laundry." said Aunt Petunia quickly.

"So you wouldn't mind if I had a look?" said Severus.

"No!...Don't go in there!" said Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unison.

"Your hiding something and I am going to find out." said Severus.

Severus opened the door and looked inside. What he saw horrified him as he shed a tear.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Sorry for the late posting of chapters, I've been busy with college and very swamped with homework. Not fun lol.. anyways enjoy the chapter. Please feel free to express your opinion on the chapter as long as it's nice comments. I can handle some things like for example: try to improve story plot. That I can do. And if you don't like my story then just don't read it, simple as that. I work my behind off in writing this story with some help from a dear best friend of mine named Ms. SeverusSnape1490.**

* * *

What Severus saw shocked him and horrified him in an emotional way. Severus saw a young boy who had bruises, cuts and looked frail. Severus felt sorry for him and he reached his arms out to help him up.

"Harry?" said Severus.

Harry didn't respond. He turned his head in the opposite direction. Severus tried to lend a helping hand to Harry but unfortunately Harry pushed him away.

"Harry, what's wrong?" said Severus with a worried face.

Harry didn't move his body except to look at Severus with his deeply sadden eyes just glaring at him. Maybe Harry was trying to communicate? Severus felt sorry for him and picked him up carefully. Harry kicked him and tried to fight him.

"I am aware you are not liking me picking you up right now. But Harry I am trying to get you out of this god awful hell hole that your guardians call a home. Please work with me." said Severus.

Harry cried and tried to fight back but just couldn't win. Severus carried Harry outside of the Dursley's home.

"Harry, you won't be going back there, I promise." said Severus with his hand on Harry's cheek.

Harry had tears falling from his eyes. He was shaking very badly with the fear, abuse and neglect he has endured so much recently. He just didn't understand why they only did it to him and not his cousin Dudley. What did Harry ever do to them. He never spat at them or cursed swear words at them. He treated them just like a muggle would treat their aunt or uncle. The physical pain Harry had come to was beyond unimaginable and unruly. They were just sick people and needed to be locked away. But what proof would they have? Sure they have Harry as evidence but what if the judge asked for more evidence. There is no footage or screen shots.

"Harry, you are going to go to a magic school where you get to learn about all different kind of magical things like creatures, spells and charms." said Severus gently. "But when we get there I am going to have a special kind of person tend to those bruises and scrapes, okay? It won't hurt I promise."

With a wave of his magic wand Severus teleported them to Hogwarts. Harry looked around at all the lights and different pictures that were along the wall.

"Harry we are going to see the headmaster first before the special person okay?" said Severus holding onto Harry's hand.

 **At Headmaster's Office**

* * *

"Headmaster, I assume you know why I am here?" said Severus.

"I assume you found him?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, here he is." said Severus as he presented Harry to Albus Dumbledore.

"This can't be him, can it? He's so skinny and filthy!" said Dumbledore.

"It's a long story and I will just tell you this, excuse me for a moment while I set Harry in a seat over there." said Severus.

Dumbledore nodded and allowed him to seat Harry. Severus got Harry situated.

"Harry? I am going to talk to him for a moment, can you please stay here?" said Severus. He then walked back over to Dumbledore.

"When I went to find Harry, I found him underneath the stairs in that tiny dusty dirty room. There were bruises and cuts on him. I suspect his guardians are abusing him." said Severus.

"What proof do you have?" said Dumbledore.

"It's clearly on his body!" said Severus "What other freaking evidence do you need?"

"How about footage like pictures or perhaps if he spoke up something like that?" said Dumbledore.

"Well you know what! I am taking him to see Madam Poppy. Perhaps she can shed some light on this." said Severus.

"Yeah sure." said Dumbledore.

"He can't go back there. It is horrible." said Severus. He then storms out with Harry and slams the headmaster's door to a close. By this time he is on his way taking Harry to see a doctor about what is going on and why Dumbledore is being such a dick to him and not believing in Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving the headmaster's office in anger. Severus held Harry's hand as they headed their journey to St. Mungo's. The walk was long. If they could have, they would have apperated to St. Mungo's and be there a lot sooner, but because they were on Hogwarts grounds they were unable to apperate, plus it wasn't safe to do so on school grounds. They had to go up and down stairs and around a few corners until they finally were on the other side of the castle. Harry was trying to escape from Severus's clutch but Severus held on tightly to Harry in case he tried to get away. God knows what Harry could get himself into. Severus doesn't know what Harry endured much of, or if he could harm himself. Severus didn't want to take the chance and find out.

"Harry." said Severus kneeling down to his height and looking into Harry's eyes. "We are going to have Madam Poppy do a little check-up on you. She is going to clean those cuts up."

"N...no..I...don't want anyone to touch me! Please don't touch me!" said Harry screaming as he freaked out and let go of Severus's hand.

"Harry? You need to listen to me, it's better to be safe than sorry. I will be there. Will that make you feel better?" said Severus.

"Don't...don't leave me!" said Harry wiping his tears away.

"I won't." said Severus with a smile.

They continued their walk. After about ten more minutes they reached St. Mungo's. Harry felt scared. He didn't want anyone to touch him or lay a single finger on him.

"Harry, this is Madam Poppy. She is going to look over you, okay?" said Severus as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Harry, could you please do me a favor and get changed into the gown and wait for me in the room?" said Madam Poppy.

Harry looked over at Severus and frowned.

"Do..I...have to?" said Harry with a worried look. Harry felt uncomfortable undressing himself. It made him feel dirty and very self conscious about himself.

"Yes, please Harry." said Madam Poppy.

"Harry, please go get changed." said Severus calmly.

"Y...yes sir!" said Harry as he frowned and headed to the room and pulled the curtain to a close.

While in the quaint room, Harry put the gown on first. He then slipped one arm out of his t shirt and then the other. He threw the t shirt onto the floor. He took off his shoes but left his socks on as well as his pants. A few moments went by and Harry waited. Perhaps they were just going to do a physical and leave it at that.

"Harry?" asked Madam Poppy. "Can I come in?"

Harry's heart began to pound out of his chest. He was overcome with fear. What were they going to do to him? Harry's hand began to shake. He began to breathe heavier.

"Harry can I please take a look at your arms and back?" asked Madam Poppy.

"Do..I have too?" said Harry whining.

"I understand you feel uncomfortable, all I am going to do is look. I won't touch, I promise." said Madam Poppy.

Harry felt disgusted and dirty inside.

"Harry, these scratches, how did you get them?" said Madam Poppy as she felt the scratches. They felt deep, very deep.

Harry freaked out and screamed as he jumped off the examination table. He ran out of the room and out of the hospital. Harry was on the run.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just great, Poppy! Now I have to go finding him! And you call yourself one of the best doctors? Pff." said Severus with an angry tone.

Severus ran off angry at Poppy for what she had done. She should have known better. Severus wasn't too happy what she did and why she would touched him. Severus knew the struggles abused and neglect students felt. Severus ran frantically throughout the Hogwarts castle looking for Harry. Severus wasn't having any luck so far when the search for Harry began. Severus checked several places but, forgot to check the most obvious place. Severus was getting worried. He had thoughts running through his head. The worse one was him going to the headmaster and telling him that Harry is lost and he had full responsibilities over him. Another one was him fearing he would be fired by the headmaster. Severus turned the corner and saw the headmaster walking towards him. His worst nightmare has become reality. What was Severus to do? What would happen if he spills the beans that Harry is missing because he ran off just a half hour before, due to Madam Poppy not following the rules for abused and neglected children Do you think she intentionally done that to Harry. Severus knew he had to walk away now, while he had his dignity. Unfortunately for Severus, the headmaster had saw him turn the corner.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Severus? What is with the worried face?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus knew he would be in deep trouble or at least if not that then he was surely going to be strangled by the headmaster himself. Severus had to think of something quick and something that seemed very logical.

"I um...well sir..I." stuttered Severus.

"What the hell is it Severus? Just spit it out." demanded Dumbledore.

"Um...well it's about...eh...um." said Severus.

"What the fuck is it?" screamed an angry Dumbledore as he slapped Severus across the face.

Severus was shocked what had just happened. He couldn't believe that the headmaster had hit him. Was he mad? Or did he seem to have an anger issue that perhaps he needed some therapy for? Harry came walking around the corner when it happened with tears on his cheeks.

"Did you leave him unattended? What kind of professor are you, you dumb shit head? I don't hire half ass lazy pricks around here!" exclaimed a very angry and pissed off Dumbledore.

"Excuse me? Can we not discuss this in front of Harry?" asked Severus.

"Fine but you need to do your damn job, Severus. Letting a child wonder off in those conditions he is in. He is unstable, Severus. I honestly think you should just give the hell up. There is no hope of Harry returning to his normal self. Just leave him be!" yelled Dumbledore.

"I will do no such thing. I will care for him whether he needs me or not during this school year. If I were you I would just flush your ass down that toilet. You are really pissing me off Albus!" said Severus.

Dumbledore leaves in anger, stomping his feet and muttering to himself. Harry watched Dumbledore leave and thought it was his fault. Severus saw Harry wiping his tears and so he came down to Harry's level to communicate with him.

"Harry? It's not your fault. He's just a selfish grumpy old man who apparently needs to get laid." said Severus.

Harry backed off as Severus tried to place his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." said Severus as he pulled his hand back. Severus pulled himself up. "Harry, want food?"

Harry shook his head yes but refused to look at Severus.

"Come on them, follow along please." said Severus in a gentle voice.

Severus lead Harry to the Great Hall. When Severus opened the door, he saw Harry was nervous.

"Harry, you don't have to talk to anyone if you don't want to but you need to be sorted first to see what house you'll be living in for the next 7 years, for each school year." said Severus.

Harry walked down the aisle between Gryffindor House and Ravenclaw House.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry nodded.

"I am going to place this hat upon your head, which the hat itself will tell you what house you will be in." said Professor McGonagall.

The hat was placed upon Harry's head.

"Hmm." spoke the hat.

Harry moved his head as he was startled.

"Brave, Fear handler and Self preservation." said the hat. "I know the perfect house for you, you are going to house of..."


	8. Chapter 8

The hat paused in a moment of silence. People among more people were staring at Harry to see what house he would be sorted into. Harry was getting nervous with the amount of people just staring at him. He began sweating and twiddling his fingers. Just the look of people's eyes was making Harry feel uneasy. He was so nervous to see which house he would be in. Many thoughts were racing through Harry's mind. Then, something broke the silence. The hat was about to speak.

"I think you will do well in...Slytherin!" said the sorting hat.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. But little did he know this wouldn't be an easy house to live in for the next seven years. Harry stood up from the stool he sat at and was led to the Slytherin house table by Severus. Harry sat down between a blond haired boy who looked like his age. Harry lowered his head as he felt anxious of too many people he was around. The blond boy looked at Harry and scuffed.

"Wow, the boy who lived, sits in Slytherin, who would've guessed." said the blond boy. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I already know who you are."

Harry looked at him but then turned his head the other way.

"What's wrong Potter cat got your tongue?" said Draco with a smirk gave Harry a little push.

Harry didn't budge one bit. In his mind he was trying his very best to think of a happy place. Throughout his entire life he has been bullied by his aunt and uncle while they also neglected him. With the small amount of clothing and comfort they provided him, Harry had endured a lot of pain and suffering from his cruel aunt and uncle.

"Potter I am talking to you, hello?" yelled Draco.

Again, Harry didn't budge nor responded to Draco. Draco was surprised Harry didn't talk or boast about being the boy who survived the death curse. Draco was getting fed up about this. His anger burned inside of him. A thought ran through his mind, Christ! He is such a stuck up prick, Draco thought to himself.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Hello?" yelled Draco as he kept touching Harry.

Harry pushed Draco off and ignored him. Tears ran down his eyes and onto his cheeks.

"Aw, mama's little boy is a crying pansy! Oh I'm sorry your parents are dead!" said Draco with an attitude.

Harry turned his head and ignored him. Harry felt horrible.

"You missing your parents you little shit?" said Draco with a salty expression. "Oh oops. I forgot."

Draco pushed Harry back full force. The whole Slytherin table was chanting Draco to beat Harry up. Was he going to do this to the boy who lived? Or would he simply walk away? Draco was loving the attention from his house so he decided to punch Harry right in the stomach. Harry crashed to the floor instantly and let out a cry of pain. The Slytherin house was cheering on Draco.

"Looks who's crying like a little girl." said Draco.

Severus walked over to see his house was standing with their arms up as if they were cheering on something. Suddenly Severus heard painful cries of a student as he fell to the floor. Severus walked over to find Harry lying on the floor in a fetal position and Draco smirking and laughing at him. Severus wasn't happy about what ever just happened. What was going to happen to Draco? Would he receive a punishment or be let off the hook? What will happen to Harry?

* * *

 **Guest reviews will be denied if they are rude! If you don't like my damn story then fucking leave! And for those who are loving my story, I would like to thank you for your loyalty.**


	9. Chapter 9

Severus hears a cry of pain, but not just any one. He recognizes it as Harry's cries. Severus rushes over to find that Harry is lying on the floor in the fetal position with tears flowing from his eyes. Severus notices that someone from his own house is standing right in front of Harry with his fist still clutched together. Severus apparates to Madam Poppy and then apparates back to the scene of the incident. Madam Poppy cleans Harry up and helps him to the hospital wing, in which he will need to rest for a day or two.

"You! What is the meaning of this?" asked Severus in a strict serious tone.

Draco sweaty and nervous, didn't want to get into trouble so he told a fib to his house professor.

"Well...sir, I didn't do anything. All I saw was him lying on the floor when I was walking by." said Draco.

"Oh really? Is that the case? What were you doing out of your seat. You have a nice hot meal in front of you and you rather be walking around the Great Hall instead? I don't believe a word in what you are saying!" said Severus as he glared at Draco with his arms folded.

A student from Gryffindor house walks up to Severus and taps on him.

"Excuse me, professor?" asked a girl with brown wavy hair with puffy bangs.

"Yes? Ah Miss Granger, what is it?" asked Severus as he took his eyes off of Draco.

"Sorry to bother you professor, I can tell your in a tight pickle, but I did see what happened." said Hermione.

"Oh just shut up you stupid muggle, how do you know what you have seen?" said an angry Draco as he pointed his wand at her.

"Oh please! I saw the whole thing! Might I remind you that you were the one who punched that boy in the abdomen?" said a sassy attitude Hermione.

"Why don't you keep you filthy tainted mud-blood self out of this situation you pea brain bitch!" said an aggressive Draco as he began to shout louder.

Draco pointed his wand to only realize that Severus yanked it out before he could curse a spell at Hermione. Severus grabbed Draco by the ear and pulled him away, while Draco was screaming in pain due to his ear being pulled very hardly.

"Bye-bye you little shit!" said Hermione.

Severus dragged Draco to Professor Quarrell's office.

"Quarrell, I am dropping this student off to serve detention for 5 evenings after his lectures. If you have chores for him please be willing to make him do them as he was caught red handed beating up another student in his own house. A student was a witness of this event." said Severus.

"Ah, ok. Draco? Well sir, I can guarantee that he will have some nice hard physical labor." said Professor Quarrell.

"Thank you, I must leave now as I need to check on Harry. I am hoping he isn't hurt too badly. Otherwise Mr. Malfoy will have his father called!" said Severus in a angry demeanor.

Draco turned pale as a ghost when he heard what would happen. He feared his father. His father never seemed pleased to Draco for anything he has accomplished throughout his life. Draco knew better to get into trouble but the troubles he has been having has been making him want to physically bully someone else to express how he feels.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus knew Draco feared his father but he felt that the boy needed to learn a lesson. He hated to sound like a snitch on the students but he was their authoritative figure who needed to show them the boundaries that they cross, that there will be punishment following right behind them. Severus walked out of Professor Quarrell's office, closing the door behind him. What he didn't see behind him was a nervous looking Draco, fearing for his life as he wasn't sure if Severus really meant that he was going to call his father. You see Draco and his father never had a father-son bond. It was more of a hate relationship between the two. Draco never knew his mother. perhaps she died during childbirth or was killed by the killing curse. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy was a stubborn, cunning and disrespectful man. He and his ancestors before him were pure-blooded witches and wizards. Him and his ancestors always got Slytherin house. Lucius wasn't an easy going parent to Draco. He often believed that corporal punishment like spanking, child laboring and boot camps were the righteous ways of a successful up bringing of a child with disciplinary troubles. After Severus left Professor Quarrell's office, he walked down the stairs and made a left on a corner. Then he walked down a very narrow hallway that had lights dimmed where it was difficult to see. Severus then took a right turn at the end of the hallway. He opened the door, turning on his light leading to his office. He shut the door behind him as he walked to his desk and chair. Severus knew he couldn't let this go. He had to make the call that Draco will soon regret. Severus sighed softly as he hated ratting out a student like this and call on their parents to notify them of what their child has done. Severus picked up his phone and dialed Lucius' number. Severus believed in the old school methods but also believed a child could use a good ass whooping if they really misbehave or back talked to their folks.

"Is this Lucius Malfoy?" asked Severus as he played with his pen on his desk.

"Yes it is, is there something I can help you with?" asked Lucius.

"Well, sort of. It is about your son Draco." responded Severus sounding a bit concerned.

"My son? What did he do now?" asked Lucius.

'He got into a fight with another student in which the other student had to be taken to the hospital wing." replied Severus.

"Are you fucking serious?" yelled Lucius. "I taught my fucking son better than that. He knows only to hit someone if it is for self defense. This child was a mistake, I tell you that!"

"I just figured to notify you and I was wondering has he been a troublesome child? I am sorry to say but your son will be serving detention for a week. There is no need to hit another student whatsoever!" exclaimed Severus.

"Actually, with that detention he is serving, make him wait on the other student as this will teach him another lesson as well." requested Lucius.

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed Severus.

Severus hung up the phone and arose from his chair. He walked over to the light and turned it off and shut the door behind him. Severus made his way back to Professor Quarrell's office. He opened the door seeing Draco writing lines on a piece of paper.

"Draco, your father decided along with your detention, you must wait on Mr. Potter. No exceptions!" yelled Severus in a stern voice.

"But...but...but..." said Draco.

"No if ands or buts about it. When you are finished serving your detention this evening meet me in the hospital wing so you can start being Harry's waiter." said Severus.

Draco hated his life right now. He didn't want to wait on the boy who lived. Honestly he didn't give a shit about Harry. So what if he survived Voldemort's curse. Who the hell gives a crap about that? Draco would soon know that he would be Harry's bitch!


	11. Chapter 11

Severus knew what Draco had to do. What anyone's parent(s) say is an order that they must follow at Hogwarts. Severus walked with a march to pick up Draco from Professor Quarrell's office since his detention was just about over for the day. When anyone in Slytherin house gets into detention or yet even in school suspension, Severus has to make time for the troublesome students out of his own personal time. Severus wasn't too happy about it because so many Slytherin students were stubborn, misbehaving fools that never followed rules or directions. It seemed as if a professor said anything to them it would go in one ear and out the other. Severus reached Professor Quarrell's office and opened the door. He saw Draco still writing lines.

"Finish those lines boy or I will make you write even more!" said Severus in a scary deep voice.

Draco didn't say anything. His hand was cramping from all of the writing he has done since after dinner.

"I said finish the lines and write faster!" shouted Severus as he rolled his eyes. "Can you go any slower?"

Draco tried to write as fast as he could but the hand cramping was so unbearable.

Finally after a long tedious hour in Professor Quarrell's office, Draco finally finished the lines that he was supposed to finish before Severus showed up. Was Draco trying to take his slow time to not be Harry's waiter? Or was he actually having cramping hand issues? Severus was quite impatient with Draco. He thought about strangling the boy so many different times while he waited for his behind to finish writing lines. On certain times Severus was tempted to rip his head off. Severus didn't have a good patience tolerance for Draco that much.

"Are you finally done, you slow poke!?" said Severus in an angry voice.

Draco nodded his head for yes. He didn't want to make the headmaster angrier than was he already is. Severus grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out of the chair not giving Draco a moment to stand up. Draco tumbled onto the floor and tried to get up quickly before his head of house knew that he took a tumble. But unluckily, Severus arm jerked as Draco tumbled onto the floor.

"Come on, pick it up!" yelled Severus as he rolled his eyes.

Draco got up as quickly as he could. Severus had to drag Draco all the way to the hospital wing. Draco knew he was going to be Harry's Bitch. He hoped no one would notice what he is doing and still be the popular boy in Slytherin. Severus and Draco made it to the hospital wing. Draco was forced to walk to Harry's bed.

"Go on! Move it!" shouted Severus as he was pushing Draco forward.

Draco wished he wasn't there right now and really wished it was a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately it wasn't a nightmare.

"Draco, you must do what ever Mr. Potter requests! No exceptions!" demanded Severus as he looked over at Draco and then at Harry.

Harry was scared. He didn't understand why exactly Draco, the boy who hit him abusively, is standing right in front of his bed. Harry swallowed a big gulp and scooted up the bed. He thought he was going to be in the biggest trouble of all time with Draco. Severus left and walked out of the hospital wing. Draco was pissed, he wanted to punch Harry really bad but instead he had a better plan.

"Want to play a game?" asked Draco with a big horrific smile on his face.

Harry shook his head no and pulled the covers up. Harry screamed loudly as a horrible memory crossed his mind.

* * *

Harry remembered his own aunt asking the same question when he was 5 years old. He didn't remember much of it but he did remember this...he remembers his aunt pulling him by the arm and dragging him up the stairs and in to a bedroom. His memory after that was all fuzzy. But he did remember running out of the room and tried to run across a busy street that was traveled upon daily.

* * *

Draco pulled the sheets back forcefully and punched Harry in his penis with his bare hand. Harry bursted into tears and rolled over into a fetal position.. Draco kept punching Harry in several places. Draco felt good inside, but for poor Harry he felt unsafe and wanted to kill himself with every hit that Draco had done. Draco walked out of the hospital wing with a big smile on his face. Harry on the other hand found a sharp needle syringe next to him on a night stand which was used to calm him down earlier in the day. With all the noise Harry made when Draco was punching him, some of the professors rushed to the hospital wing as fast as their legs could let them run. Some of the professors got there but what they saw had made them run towards Harry in a panic.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I will do my best to update you guys on the story. Some days are busier than others and sometimes I may not get to the stories that week. I have college and it's hard to juggle life around it..please give me at least two weeks sometimes for another chapter..Sometimes I may not get an idea right away. Thank you to all of you who have enjoyed my stories. I no longer accept guest reviews unless they are nice comments!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating as frequently, I had to focus on college for a little while as I was struggling with a few assignments. Without further ado enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

The professors walked into the hospital wing, what they saw next made all of them run towards Harry in a panic. They knew not to scream as it would make it worse. Harry was tempted to do something extremely dangerous to himself. But what was he going to do?

"Harry, put it down, please." Minerva McGonagall said calmly.

Harry ignored her and grabbed the syringe fighting against the professors that tried to hold him down. Harry felt unloved, violated and felt as if he was nothing but a piece of trash. Minerva McGonagall was trying to fight against Harry's strength but was losing the fight. Harry wasn't having it. It kept ignoring and resisted the professors to his ability.

"Harry please, I beg of you, please stop.." cried Minerva McGonagall as she tried to hold Harry's arm down to prevent him doing whatever he was to do with the syringe.

"Get off of me! Can't you see I am hurting? I can't take this any longer. I feel like I am shit!" screamed Harry as he tried to kick and squirm to get free from the professors who were holding him down. "Please...please get off of me. I don't want this anymore!"

Severus was about to check on Draco to see if he was aiding to Mr. Potter's needs. But just then Severus ran into Draco. Draco's evil smiling grin went to a frown in a matter of seconds.

"Mr. Malfoy, why are you here and not waiting on Mr. Potter?" asked Severus curiously.

"I...I..um..well..I-" said Draco as he fiddled his thumbs together. He was going to say something but was cut off by Severus.

"I see...you're just a lazy incompitent fool! We will see what your father thinks of this when I give him a call tonight. He isn't going to be thrilled, I tell you what-" said Severus but was interrupted by Madam Poppy running towards him in a panic with a very concerning look on her face with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"It's Harry..I think he is going to do something harmful but I am not quite sure. Perhaps you can calm him down?" asked an out of breath Madam Poppy.

"I will talk to you later Malfoy! You ain't off the hook this easily. Let's go Poppy, now!" exclaimed Severus.

Severus and Madam Poppy raced their way to the hospital wing in the shocking sight of what they are witnessing.

"Harry, please put down the syringe...I beg of you!" begged Severus as he tried to plea with Harry.

Harry stepped back further and pointed the syringe at his throat.

"Harry..please..please don't do this..please Harry." said Minerva McGonagall as she began to cry.

Harry walked backwards in to the bathroom locking the door behind him. The professors didn't know what to expect but knew it wasn't going to be a candy-dandy situation. When the professors heard the locking of the lock they arose in a panic and dashed to the door of the bathroom banging loudly and screaming.

"Harry! Open the door! Harry!" screamed the professors in unison.

The professors began to worry and panic more. They were thinking of the most unimaginable thing possibly with the syringe. They feared the worst. On the other side of the bathroom door stood Harry with the syringe. Harry was done. He felt disgusted. He felt he was a disgrace to his entire family. He wanted it to end in a flash. He pointed the syringe at himself close to his throat. He then forcefully dug it into his throat going across. Harry cried loudly in pain. Blood poured out from Harry's throat onto the floor. The professors heard the cries of pain coming inside.

"Move out of the way!" screamed Severus as he yelled at the other professors. "Bombarda Maxima!" spoke Severus.

Suddenly the bathroom door blew up and Severus walked in and saw Harry lying in a pool of blood.

"H..Harry? Harry speak to me." Severus said as he gave Harry a shook. "H...Haaaaarrrryyyy?"

When Severus turned Harry onto his back he saw a big gash across his throat. Severus's heart began to pound faster and faster as blood gushed out from Harry's throat.

Is Harry alive or has he died?


	13. Chapter 13

Severus was starting to panic. There was so much blood on the bathroom floor around Harry, that surely Severus would think he is dead. Severus carefully rolled Harry onto his back and saw a gaping wound that was bleeding very badly. Severus preformed an accio charm to immediately get towels to reduce the amount of bleeding from Harry's wound. Wounds could never be fixed by magic on witches and wizards of self-harm. Because of Harry self harming himself, the wound would have to be fixed by surgery. The syringe needle was thick and strong. When Harry cut himself across his throat he had hit a major vein and damaged his vocal cords. Harry was gasping for air. Harry, with wide open worried eyes looked up to Severus pleading for help. Harry was unable to speak with his wound gushing blood out. Harry tried to speak.

"H...h...elp..." said Harry as he tried to get a word out.

"Harry, please hang on for dear life!" said Severus as he was doing his best to reduce the blood that was spilling out from the wound.

Severus placed a towel against Harry's throat to try and reduce the amount of bleeding.

"Where is Madam Poppy at?" questioned Severus.

"Right here, Severus." said Madam Poppy as she ran in and knelt down.

"We need to get him off the floor right now!" said Severus as he was beginning to panic.

Severus barely ever showed emotion, but today was the first time he showed his emotions. Deep down inside he cares for Harry. Reason why? Severus loved his mother. Severus had loved Lily since the beginning when they met. They were childhood friends. Severus sees Lily inside of Harry because of the green eyes he has.

"Are you really concerned for him, that much?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yes I am concerned! You were the stupid fool for placing him in that so called home. It was a big mistake you have made, if you haven't placed him with his sicko aunt and uncle, he would've been himself, but oh no you wanted his ass to live there! Oh he will be fine, Severus, totally fine! Well is he fine now!" screamed Severus as he looked at Dumbledore with an evil enduring glare.

"Well fucking excuse me, you muggle lover! What the fuck else was I supposed to do, he had family and that is the first go to before placing him in a orphanage, you dimwitted dark greasy cock!" said Dumbledore in a tizzy. Dumbledore walks out with an attitude and punches one of the staff in the chest.

It seemed Dumbledore was acting quite immature for his age and for being headmaster. Does someone like Dumbledore, that has a high profession, have such a childish behavior? Perhaps Dumbledore had something stuck up his ass this whole time. Severus and Madam Poppy put Harry onto a stretcher, and wheeled him off to a major surgery. Hogwarts had an operating room, but it was barely ever used. Some of the equipment was seemingly outdated to medical practice in this time.

"I hate to say this to you Severus, but I cannot allow you to go in any further than where you are now." said Madam Poppy.

"Can't I-" said Severus, but was cut off by Madam Poppy.

"I am sorry Severus, but you can not be in the room while we clean and close his wound. I will give you an update periodically, but please understand I am just doing my job. If it wasn't in the code, I'd be more than happy to allow you back here." said Madam Poppy in a reassuring tone.

Severus was forced to wait outside of the operating room. Severus was unable to see through the doors of the room, which made him nervous. About an hour goes by, and nothing was said to Severus on if there way any updates on Harry. Just then as Severus was twiddling his thumbs, Madam Poppy walked out of the operating room and saw Severus still waiting anxiously. Severus saw Madam Poppy and looked up at her expecting for what would be a good outcome of the surgery.

"Harry coded a few times-" said Madam Poppy but was interrupted by Severus.

"He what?" said Severus in a serious shocked tone.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: I do NOT accept flaming in my stories, if you don't like the way I write my stories then please hit the back button and leave. Flaming people's stories just shows you how immature you are. To the faithful readers I would like to thank you for your input on my stories. Also, if you are starting at this chapter for some odd reason, please note the characters are obviously OOC!

Severus' hands began sweating, his forehead began dripping sweat. His heart began to pound. His hands began shaking a little. Severus tried to ask a question, but nothing would come out when he tried to speak.

"Severus? Are you feeling alright?" said Madam Poppy as she placed her hand on Severus' shoulder.

Severus looked pale and didn't respond. Severus' world was spinning all around him. The words he was hearing wasn't making any sense to him whatsoever. Madam Poppy helped Severus to a chair and sat him down in it.

"Severus, you need to look and listen to me right now. Harry isn't dead, I just felt like you should know he coded a few times. I didn't think you would over react like this. He is in critical condition but he should pull through. I am highly suggesting that he should be monitored over the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. I am also really recommending that he will need to be on a medication for his suicidal thoughts and suicidal actions." said Madam Poppy as she tried to calm Severus down.

Dumbledore walked through the doors and looked at Severus and shook his head. Dumbledore yanks Madam Poppy by the arm to pull her away from Severus for a moment. Dumbledore sighs with an attitude and crosses his arms.

"Is the boy, fine Poppy?" said Dumbledore in a careless voice. Dumbledore seemed to care less about the boy who lived twice! First time from Lord Voldemort and now a second time from a self-harm suicidal attempt.

"Yes he fine for now, Headmaster, but please cheer up! I am tired of dealing with your careless attitude. He is in critical condition but should be okay if he is watched carefully." said Madam Poppy.

"Just great! I am so tired of dealing with these spoiled ass bitches these days. Years ago women would abide by your command and whatnot, but oh no they had to speak up because they felt unjustified in the world." said Dumbledore as he stormed out the hospital wing door.

"I am sorry about him, Severus, he's just got something stuck up his ass or something. I don't know for sure but come on, I will show you Harry. He is in the recovery room" said Madam Poppy.

"Yeah let's check on the poor boy. Dumbledore is ready for fucking retirement in my opinion, Poppy." said Severus as he walked with Madam Poppy down the hallway into Harry's recovery room.

Severus saw what Harry looked like. He felt sorrow and felt very bad for Harry. He walked in the room and pulled a chair up next to Harry and held his hand.

"Poor boy, you have been through way to much already in your life. I promise I will do my very very best to keep you out of harms way. " said Severus as a tear streamed down his face. Severus never showed emotion to anyone like this before. What makes Harry so special though? Perhaps it is the way his psycho aunt and uncle treated him is what made Severus had pitied Harry so much.

It was winter time, when Harry self harmed himself. Severus watched Harry carefully even though he didn't move much or say anything. Harry was quiet as a mouse.

"Harry, I want you to understand that I care for you and I want to keep you away from your hideous aunt and uncle, alright?" said Severus as he looked at Harry.

Harry didn't say anything after Severus said that. He just looked at Severus with a blank look on his face.

"I know you are really going to hate me for this, but please don't, it isn't my decision! Spring is onto us very soon and summer will be approaching even sooner. I am really sorry to tell you this but the headmaster is sending you back to your uncle and aunt for the summer as supposedly there isn't enough "abuse" evidence to go by to keep you here. I will try my very best to deny the appeal and see if you can stay with me for the summer." said Severus in a weakened tone.

Harry turned pale as a ghost with a frightful look on his face. He knew what that would mean and he knew what those assholes would do to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I am sorry for the really late update on this story. I have been so busy in real life. I will do my best to update this story a bit more frequentlyy since many of you are enjoying this story so much! Anyways here is chapter 15 and I hope you all enjoy it.

Harry didn't want to go back to his crazy aunt and uncle's house. They were not right in the head! There was something fucked up about them that they should be ashamed of what they did to poor Harry. They need to get their asses locked away for good. Harry just stared at Severus in shock of what he just said. Harry didn't want to go back because he knew his aunt and uncle would just do it to him over and over again. For god sake, they already took the child's virginity and robbed him of his normal childhood! Harry shed a few tears, but wiped them away quickly.

"What is it Harry?" asked Severus in a soft concerned voice.

Harry didn't respond but instead looked down at the floor with a frown upon his face.

"Harry, if something is troubling you, you can always tell me, it will be kept between us two. I will be here for you and I will do my best to try and keep you at my place for the summer." said Severus as he placed his hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up at Severus with tears streaming down his face.

"What has got you so worked up child? Is it about going back to that house this summer? Is someone taunting you in your house?" asked Severus with a gentle voice as he wiped Harry's tears with a soft tissue.

Harry wanted to tell him but a memory came back to haunt him that made Harry keep his mouth shut. The memory was when his aunt and uncle did the horrible dirty deed to him over and over again. The very first time they done it to him he was very verbal and tried to fight against them. His aunt and uncle had beaten him repetitively when he did try to escape. Harry knew from that point on if he tried to fight against them they would only make him feel worse and do more bodily harm to him.

"Harry? Harry?" asked Severus as he tried to get Harry's attention.

Harry didn't hear Severus as he still saw the memory from the past of his aunt and uncle. Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry was startled by Severus's touch. Harry brushed Severus's hand off of his shoulder and hid under the covers. Harry wasn't to happy of what could happen later that summer. He didn't want to go back there. Just then the headmaster walked in. He didn't bother to knock on the door or even be courteous towards Harry.

"Why is the boy under the blankets at this time of day? Shouldn't he be up and working on his studies? I allowed his ass to be accepted into Hogwarts and this is what he does all day!" exclaimed Headmaster Dumbledore.

"For your information, you old fool,he is still traumatized! Where the fuck have you been lately on cloud nine?" said Severus in an angrily tone.

"If you want to be a snotty greasy gits, then he is to be going home on the train tonight! I am done with your whining and tired of "teaching" him when he isn't even wanting to learn or do any of the assignments he was given! For Christ sake, he hasn't even done any homework since the first day of school!" yelled Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Are you fucking a lunatic, crazy bastard? Or have you gone completely mental today? He will not go on that train tonight, Dumbledore!" said an overly angry Severus.

"Do you wanna make a bet on it? He is going home and that is final!" said Dumbledore as he shouted and walked out slamming the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Sorry for the lack of updates again. Life gets very busy at times, but I was able to squeeze this chapter in at one of the busiest times for you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter and always feel free to leave a review if you enjoyed the story. I will try to update more chapters this summer for you all!

Dumbledore was quite angry at Severus. He didn't see the point in keeping a student at Hogwarts if they are not doing their assignments. He walked out of Harry's room and stomped his feet all the way to his living quarters.

"I don't see the point in keeping the kid here if he isn't going to complete his assignments or be willing to learn his first year spells." said Dumbledore as he muttered to himself.

Back in Harry's room, Severus was worried if what Dumbledore said to him was true. He feared that Harry may be sent back to his aunt and uncle's house for the summer. Severus only had a few days before the students went on summer vacation. If he didn't somehow persuade the headmaster in allowing Harry to stay with him or at the school for safety precautions.

"I hope the headmaster isn't serious. Harry can't live there, things would only get worse." said Severus as he mumbled to himself.

Severus looked back at Harry to see the sheets pulled up to his eyes. Severus could feel the fear Harry had been feeling of what he had endured when his aunt and uncle raped him. The day came to an end rather quickly for Severus. His mind couldn't help but wander. He kept thinking and thinking of what he could do to try and keep Harry out of harms way. Severus left Harry's room to do some pacing and thinking. He came across the headmaster in the hallway. Severus looked angrily at Dumbledore.

"What the hell makes you think that sending Harry back to his aunt and uncle's house will do him any good?" questioned Severus.

"Severus, the boy isn't completing his work nor his showing any signs of improvement." said Dumbledore.

"Well...if you give him a chance, he may show some improvement, but you just want to throw him out of here like if he was a piece of trash!" exclaimed Severus.

"Why does he need a chance? There will never be improvement of him. He will never be the same again nor will he function somewhat normal like the other students." said Dumbledore.

"He will improve! He may not be completely himself but at least he will be better than what he was in that God awful house!" yelled Severus as he punched Dumbledore in the nose. "You call yourself a wizard and a headmaster? Ha! I call you a dumbfounded professor who's too old to work here and needs to be retired! I am beyond tired of hearing your negativity and I am pretty sure Harry can hear it too, so goodnight sir!"

After being punched in the nose, Dumbledore tipped back and fell onto his bottom. While Severus was yelling at him, blood was flowing out of Dumbledore's nose. Dumbledore knew he had to do something otherwise he would lose all his staff. He realized he had to take charge in a demanding demeanor.

"What proof do you have that Harry will improve? I am tired of dealing with this, he is to go home on the train tonight! No exceptions!" yelled an angry Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked into Harry's room and yanked him by the arm.

"Get up, Potter!" yelled Dumbledore in an angry tone. "You are to go home tonight. Maybe next year you will be more prepared and learn a lesson or too!"

Harry wanted to resist as he understood what the headmaster said, but Harry knew if he resisted awful things could happen just like his aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon done to him. Harry seemed to not have a choice in the decision. The headmaster continued to yank Harry's arm and drag him down the hallway. Harry looked back at Severus, who was walking in the opposite direction as if he was trying to ask for a last minute hope. After stepping outside of the castle, Harry felt no longer safe as he knew his aunt and uncle would be waiting for him at home. Dumbledore threw Harry onto the train and left in a rush. Dumbledore rushed away to write a letter to Harry's aunt and uncle explaining why he was to be sent home. The letter wrote:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

I am writing to you today on the behalf of your nephew. I am aware his parents died a horrible death and I feel that as of your guardian rights you must have notification on his school performance. I am sorry to write to you on a very short notice. Your nephew, Harry has been withdrawn and will not do any given assignments. He will not complete the assignments or even attempt participation. He won't participate in discussions. Harry has been in a few fights this semester as well. I am not sure if something affected him this past summer and that might be the reason why for his odd behavior. I have done everything I could, but I fear his grades are in jeopardy and he may have to repeat year one again. I am sending Harry home early this semester as he is not doing anything and refuses to attend class. Kindest regards,

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore folded the letter and put it into an envelope. He then gave the envelope to an owl and asked it to be brought to the Dursley house. Harry didn't know what to expect when he got to his aunt and uncle's house. He didn't even want to see the light of day anymore at this point. Harry's hands were shaky His heart began to pound faster and faster as the train came into the station. His heart then stopped on a dime as he saw his aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon waiting there with crossed arms and tapping feet. They looked crossed with Harry. Harry sank in his seat and tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. As the train pulled into the station and stopped, Harry heard the doors open. He knew he was a sunken ship know. Footsteps could be heard climbing onto the train. Harry sunk in his seat even more. Harry heard the footsteps get closer and closer. When Harry looked up he knew he was screwed.

 **Ending note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one up in a week or two.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry began to tremble. His hands began to sweat. He didn't want to remove his hands from covering his eyes. Harry's heart began to pound faster and faster. It felt like his heart was beating from his throat. Harry didn't to confront his aunt and uncle. He knew there would be punishment and not the typical punishment a child would usually get.

"Boy, get your ass over here! You fucking stupid freak!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon.

Harry knew he was in for it now. There was no going back, no way to get out. Harry's heart sank. Harry couldn't look up at his Uncle Vernon. His Aunt Petunia looked furious at him with her hands on her hips and with a cross look upon her face. Harry knew he was in for it now.

"Get up, freak, we are getting of the train and going home!" exclaimed Uncle Vernon.

Harry got up slowly his hands dangling to this sides of his body. His head looked down at the dirty train floor. Harry slowly walked his way off the train, putting one foot very slowly in front of the other. Harry's hands were slightly shaking as he didn't know what was going to happen when he got to the Dursley's home.

"Walk faster!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry couldn't walk any faster as he was dreading the car ride and what punishment awaited him at the house.

"Can you walk any fucking faster? God damn, are you a fucking retard?" verbalized Uncle Vernon with a angry look upon his face.

Harry didn't reply. The words Uncle Vernon spat out only made the scar even deeper in Harry's mind. Uncle Vernon yanked Harry's arm behind him and dragged him off of the train. Uncle Vernon and Harry watched the doors closed on the train. The train left swiftly. Harry knew he couldn't go back to Hogwarts now, as he had no way of transportation. Because of being out in a public place and surrounded with people boarding and getting off of numerous trains, Uncle Vernon couldn't beat Harry for his stupidness and slacking he has done for his first semester at Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon was pissed at Harry for his disappointment.

"That fucking freak is so dumb! Is his brain mush? For Christ's sake did they even teach him? If those teachers didn't teach him anything, then why the hell did he even go there in the first place? We could've kept the slaving bastard at home where he could be doing all of our chores and catering to Dudley!" thought Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon sighed as he walked Harry to the car. Uncle Vernon threw Harry into the back seat and slammed the door loudly. Uncle Vernon then opened the driver door and got in to start the car up. Aunt Petunia then gets into the passenger seat and buckles up. She glares at Harry quietly and angrily. Uncle Vernon drove off onto the main road to head home to the Dursley's home. After the long ride home, the Dursley's arrived at their home. As soon as Uncle Vernon turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt, he flew open the door and got out of the car. Uncle Vernon then slammed his door shut and opened the door to the backseat. He then pulled Harry out of the car and slammed the door not realizing Harry's hand was right where the door would close. Harry felt the door crush his hand. Harry didn't react to the pain because he knew to keep quiet. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him hard. Harry's hand slipped out of the car door, bleeding badly with clues of broken bones. As soon as they got into the house, Uncle Vernon took Harry upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"Boy, you knew you weren't made for Hogwarts. You know I've been waiting for something that is long overdue boy and you outta know what it is, don't you?" said Uncle Vernon in a deep stern voice.

Harry knew what was coming and he hated the feeling it gave him.

"Look freak! Do you know what I am saying?" yelled Vernon.

Harry nodded his head slowly and sadly with a frown upon his face.

"It'll only be for a few minutes boy, then it'll all be taken care of. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice!" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry knew if he did it the hard way, he would be beaten severely or perhaps be burned by something hot like a tea kettle. Harry slowly unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his zipper. He then slowly shimmied his pants off and let them fall onto the bathroom floor.

"Aren't you forgetting something you fucked up freak!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry dropped his underwear.

Uncle Vernon then unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down below his penis.

"Boy, face the wall!" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry faced the wall and tried to prepare himself for what was about to come. He knew if he would fight his uncle, there would be consequences for his actions.

Uncle Vernon inserted his penis into Harry's anus. Harry tried not to make a peep, but it seemed more hurtful than the last time he remembered. Harry felt his anus was leaking something warm.

"You're doing good boy, just a little bit longer!" spoke Uncle Vernon.

Harry tried not to cry or make a sudden sound. The pain was becoming more unbearable.

"See boy, following my rules isn't that hard is it?" said Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon then pushed Harry against the wall forcefully and quickly. Uncle Vernon finished and withdrew his penis from Harry's anus.

"Get your clothes on boy and go into your room!" said Uncle Vernon

Harry pulled his underwear up and then pulled up his pants. He zipped them and buttoned the button. He put his filthy shirt back on and exited the bathroom quietly and calmly like Uncle Vernon told him to. Harry walked down the stairs and into his room. Harry cried quietly and curled himself up in the corner in his room beneath the staircase. Harry wished he was at Hogwarts instead of here. At Hogwarts he felt more safe than ever whenever he was around Severus Snape. Harry felt like he wanted to cut himself and watch the blood ooze out of him. Harry felt worthless and didn't understand why he was put on this earth. He felt like he was only put on this earth to make himself suffer while others felt good for violating him in many ways.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the story and I will try my best to update it more often. I was thinking of writing another Harry Potter story, if you have any suggestions either inbox me or leave it in the reviews. Thank you again for reading and I will update this story as soon as possible!**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry knew he couldn't tell anyone. Harry wanted to be out of that house and away from his psycho aunt and uncle. No one in the Muggle world knew what was going on in the Dursley's home. The Dursley's kept Harry as secretive as they could. In Harry's room under the stairs, Harry continued to weep silently in the darkness of the room. His room was dark as night with no sight to see any light. His room was always the darkest room whether it was day or night. Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Severus Snape walked to the Headmaster's office to have a word with the Headmaster. Severus arrived at the Headmaster's office and knocks on his door. On the other side of the door, in the Headmaster's office was Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Come in." said Dumbledore in a grumpy voice.

Severus opened the door and walked into the Headmaster's office. After stepping in, he closes the door and makes his way to Dumbledore at his desk.

"Headmaster where is Mr. Potter?" asked Severus with his arms crossed.

"What's it you?" said Dumbledore as he was filling papers out.

"What's it to me? I would like to know because he isn't in his room anymore and therefore I as a professor have the right to know, you grumpy asshole!" shouted Severus.

"He's gone. That's all." said Dumbledore in a careless voice.

"Gone? Gone where you idiot, where?" yelled Severus as he threw his hands down onto Dumbledore's desk.

"Just gone!" exclaimed Dumbledore as he threw his quill down onto the desk. "Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go take care of something!"

"Yeah, something that should've been taken care of a long time ago!" thought Severus.

Severus watched as the Headmaster walked away into a different room and slowly vanished out of his sight. Severus looked through the papers on his desk. After searching for a few moments, Severus found a letter written back to Dumbledore from the Dursleys. Severus picked up the letter and read swiftly and quietly. The letter read;

"Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Thanks for telling us about the boy. We will pick the boy up this evening when the train arrives. We are sorry that the boy wasted your time while he was there and we shall put an end to it once and for all.

Sincerely,

Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

Severus got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He threw the letter down onto the desk and ran out of the Headmaster's office, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. Severus walked swiftly down the stairs and made his way to his living quarters. He opened the door and slammed it loudly behind him as he made his way to his private potions closet. He had an angry expression on his face, He looked frantically for an invisibility potion so he could go spy on the Dursleys and see what is going on with Harry. On the highest shelf in his potion closet he found the invisibility potion and grabbed it. In a hurry, he took off the lid and drank the invisibility potion. While invisible he left his private quarters closing the door behind him. Severus apparated to the Dursley's home and started his search for Harry. Severus made a promise to himself to only follow Harry around until he actually saw any sign of neglect, abuse or maltreatment of the child. Only then he would become non-invisible again. Severus didn't see Harry anywhere. Severus saw an overweight middle-aged man approaching the door knob beneath the stairs. Severus observed closely. In a loud, deep voice he heard the middle aged man yell at something.

"What could he be yelling about." thought Severus.

"Get up you lazy, dumbfounded fool! Petunia wants you to cook us breakfast now!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry got up and walked out from the room beneath the stairs.

"Move it boy, fucking move it!" shouted Uncle Vernon as he smacked Harry's ass.

Harry stopped in his tracks and froze. Harry felt very uncomfortable that Uncle Vernon smacked his buttocks.

"Why did you stop, boy, move it, you're not a pretty little pampered princess, are you?" said Uncle Vernon as he chuckled.

Harry moved on feeling weird that his uncle smacked his buttocks.

"Boy, get over here and brew the coffee for your uncle!" demanded Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." said Harry as his voice cracked and he quivered.

Harry went over to the coffee maker and grabbed a coffee filter. He then placed the filter into the coffee maker and went into the cupboard to grab the grounded coffee. Harry took two scoops of grounded coffee and placed it in the coffee filter. Harry waited patiently for the coffee to brew. Meanwhile his aunt and uncle sat at the table with their son, Dudley.

"Where's my coffee, boy? I want my coffee right now!" demanded Uncle Vernon.

Just then, the sound of coffee was being poured into the coffee glass cup. After waiting a moment, Harry grabbed a coffee mug and poured some coffee into the mug. Harry picked up the mug and made his way over to the table where he would hand the mug to Uncle Vernon. Just when Harry was close to the table, Dudley sprang up and threw the hot coffee onto Harry's face. Uncle Vernon turned his head in disgust.

"Boy, you need to be more careful and pay attention to where you are going!" grunted Uncle Vernon.

Harry was in so much pain from the hot coffee that was spilled onto his face. Harry's face began to blister and swell up from the burn. Severus spied quietly whilst he was invisible and couldn't believe what those horrid people were doing to him. Severus just wanted to cure Harry of his burn and comfort him. Severus tried to hold back the tears but a few of the tears fled from his eyes as he felt for Harry and saw how he is truly being treated.


	19. Chapter 19

Severus couldn't believe how horribly Harry was treated at the Dursley's home. Severus knew he had to gather enough evidence for the Ministry of Magic, so that he could rescue Harry. Without the evidence Harry would be stuck in the muggle world with the Dursley's and continue to be treated horribly. Severus continued to stick around Harry in case Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would do another harmful act upon Harry. The main evidence Severus had was Uncle Vernon sexually assaulting Harry. Severus thought to himself that it would be the main evidence, however he also knew he would need much more proof than that. Coming out of his thoughts, he heard yelling of Uncle Vernon.

"Boy! Get over here and brew me some coffee!" shouted Uncle Vernon.

Harry nodded and walked over to the coffee maker. He then grabbed a coffee filter and put some grounded up coffee into the coffee filter. Harry clicked the button that would get the coffee maker brewing the coffee. A few moments later, the coffee was done brewing. The coffee was freshly made and was steaming hot. Harry carefully grabbed the coffee pot and grabbed a mug. He poured the coffee slowly into the mug carefully without trying to spill any coffee onto the clean pristine floor. He set the coffee pot back onto the coffee maker and made his way to Uncle Vernon. Dudley saw it would be the perfect moment to set Harry up for an awful scene. Dudley ran right out in front of Harry and pushed him down. As Harry fell the coffee mug slipped out of his hand, landing on Uncle Vernon's leg. The hot coffee burned his leg as he jumped out of his chair. Harry fell onto the kitchen floor with a loud thud!

"God damn it boy! Look at the fucking mess you piece of scumbag! Clean it up, or i'll whip you, you fucking clumsy boy! I just had about enough with you for all the hell you've put us through! If you don't sharpen up and behave like we taught you, you'll be out on the streets faster you can say "spare me"." said Uncle Vernon in an angry tone as he looked pissed off at Harry.

"Look daddy, the clumsy boy is so clumsy that he can't even watch where the bloody hell is going." said Dudley as he faced his father and chuckled.

"He's just an awful example of not using protection, my son!" said Uncle Vernon. "His parents deserved what happened to them."

Harry got up quickly and swiftly as he bolted to his tiny room. He knew he was in for it now.

Uncle Vernon sprang up from his chair in rage and anger as he chased Harry. Before Harry could get to his room, Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. He threw Harry against the wall and punched him in his face. Then Uncle Vernon threw Harry onto the floor and walked right over him.

"This is what you get boy for spilling hot coffee on me you dimwit!" shouted Uncle Vernon angrily.

Tears fled from Harry's eyes onto his cheeks.

"Oh wook, somebody has to cwy wike a wittle baby!" teased Uncle Vernon in a baby voice.

Just when Severus was about to unveil himself from invisibility Aunt Petunia walked in with a hot iron. Uncle Vernon nodded as Petunia walked by as he knew what she was going to do.

"Get up boy and walk into your room or I will put this hot iron to use on your useless body!" shouted Aunt Petunia.

Harry got slowly and walked into his room with his hands and feet trembling as he knew what could be happening next.

"Get up faster boy! I don't got all day." screamed Aunt Petunia as she grabbed Harry's hand and pushed him into his room.

Aunt Petunia followed Harry into his room shutting the door behind her. Under the invisibility cloak, Severus thought to himself that something fishy must be brewing. He followed into the room and what his eyes saw was in utter disgust.

"Drop those pants boy, and the underwear too." said Aunt Petunia in a demanding voice.

In a mumbling soft voice Harry had courage to speak up once in a very long time.

"No." said Harry in a soft quiet voice. His lips trembled and his voice cracked.

"Excuse me?" said Aunt Petunia in a snotty posh voice. Aunt Petunia smacked Harry across the face with her hand, knocking Harry flat onto his bottom.

Aunt Petunia pulled Harry's pants and underwear right off of his and pulled him swiftly. Aunt Petunia then reached her hand out and was about to grab Harry's penis. But just then, Severus took off the invisibility cloak faster than a jackrabbit could hop. Severus grabbed Aunt Petunia's arm and pulled it back fiercely.

"You! You fucking psycho pervert!" shouted Severus in his deep voice as he punched her in the face and throwing her out of the room.

"What the-" said Uncle Vernon as he watched his wife be thrown into their living room.

Coming out of the closet angry as ever Severus drew his wand.

"What the hell kind of muggles are you? You're all just fucking white trashed people who need to be put in jail." shouted Severus.

"Stupefy" shouted Severus.

The two muggles were struck with the spell he had cast. Quickly and swiftly Severus picked up Harry and apparated to Hogwarts before it was too late. Severus didn't even think to look back.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Not intended to have racism but I am aware the word "white trash" can be offensive to some people, but it fits those Dursley's doesn't it? Anyways, sorry for the late update, I have been busy with things in real life and sometimes it takes me awhile to write a good chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

The Dursleys were struck with a bright white light that lifted them off of the ground and landed them onto their bottoms. In a flash Severus and Harry were gone/ Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were dumbfounded.

"What the-" said Uncle Vernon as he couldn't believe what just happened. He tried to get the words out of his mouth, however nothing came out.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked at each other in shock. Meanwhile Severus and Harry finally made it to Hogwarts.

Harry looked at Severus in fear. Severus looked back at Harry and nodded gently as if to say everything will be alright. Harry looked up and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room in which he had never seen before or knew about. In the room there were chitters and chatters. The room was filled with many witches and wizards of different origins. In the front of the room there was a superior wizard and other witches and wizards on both sides of him. His name is unknown but he welcomes Severus into the room.

"Come on in Severus. We've been expecting you." said he.

Severus grabs Harry by the arm gently and they both make their way further into the room.

"What is it that you would like to see us on short notice?" said the superior wizard.

"It is about Harry Potter-" said Severus but was cut off by the sounds of people whispering.

The crowd began to whisper. "It's the boy who lived." "It's him, it's actually him."

Severus looked behind him and the crowd of people silenced. The room was once again silent.

"Go on?" said the superior wizard.

"Harry Potter was brought up terribly by those muggles. I saw the abuse with my own two eyes as I stalked them invisibly. Vernon and Petunia both sexually assaulted poor Harry to where he drew tears and where blood was drawn. They often beaten the poor child if he did something wrong or by accident. The poor child will make mistakes as he is only 11. There is no love given in that house. They burned the child and cussed him out when they were angry. They barely fed him as you can tell." said Severus in a serious tone. He grew angrier and angrier every time he went into detail about how the Dursley's treated poor little frail Harry.

Severus pulls Harry's shirt off above his back and shows the judge the evidence that abuse had been taken place.

"Furthermore, he doesn't dare to speak, his bruises only get worse every time he is beaten. I am tired of him being treated horribly. I do not wish to send him back to that god forsaken awful place they call a "home." It felt like more of hell or a fucking prison than a sanctuary." shouted Severus.

"We shall take into consideration of this case, Severus. We will look into the evidence and see if Mr. Potter can be arranged to live in a foster home or if he is suited to be sent back to the Dursley's home in the Muggle world. In the meantime, we will remove Mr. Potter from the Dursley's care and find him a temporary home to stay at. We will give you our final verdict as soon as we can. It may take a few months or up to a year to process. Any more questions Severus?" asked the superior judge.

"One question your honor, please, can I care for Harry until the case has an answer on Harry's future?" asked Severus in a calm collected tone.

"I suppose so, Severus, but by wizard law you must sign papers that as of this moment you are hereby Harry's legal guardian. If for any reason Mr. Potter gets worse or if you're accused of any wrongdoing you will not be able to be part of his case when we looked through everything, do I make myself clear?" said the superior wizard in his deep voice.

"I do." said Severus.

The judge hands a paper to Severus to sign. The paper reads:

I _ (first and last name) promise to only provide the safest and loving environment for _ (child's full name). I will only love the child and do no harm to him/her. Give an consent to any medical treatment that child may need while in my care. I agree that the child must be enrolled into school immediately once the papers are signed. While under my care, if the child is severely hurt I agree to take action and help him/her. I agree not to neglect _ (child's name) if by any means that someone may think he/she is being harmed or mistreated, I hereby give permission for a thorough investigation at any given time. I also agree and give permission that a social worker has all rights for an unexpected visit and thorough house investigation.

* * *

Severus filled out the paper and gave it back to the superior judge.

"I hereby declare that Severus Tobias Snape has legal custody to Harry James Potter temporarily until the case is re-trailed when the evidence has been looked through." said the superior judge. "I hereby dismiss this case until next time."

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and walked him out of the room. Pulling Harry to the side in the hallway he gets down to Harry's level.

"I am sure you may not know what all of that gibberish meant but it means you will not have to live at the Dursley's until the case goes for a re-trial after investigating. I won't beat or harm you like those nasty little fu- eh foes." said Severus as he bit his tongue not to swear in front of Harry. "You will be living with me for the meantime. If you ever need anything, anything at all just ask. I won't be angry if you need something or would want something. How about we go to my place. We can clear out my office and make it your bedroom?"

Harry looked up at Severus but didn't say anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I am sorry for the very long wait on this chapter. I have been very busy lately, only to get busier since the new semester at college has begun again. I will do my best to update a chapter at least once a month if I have the time. Thank you all for the lovely feedback and hope to hear some more wonderful comments after this chapter is up. Thank you again. **Suggestion:** How would you guys like a story about Dumbledore abusing Harry since babyhood?

* * *

Severus came down to Harry's eye level and placed his hand upon Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at Severus's hand and back to Severus. Again, Harry didn't say a word to him. Instead Harry just looked at him and frowned. Severus took his hand off of Harry's shoulder and placed his hand underneath Harry's chin and lifted his head.

"I'd rather have you in a safe place than you living with those god awful people." said Severus in a calm but serious tone. "Now how about we get outta here and go to my place."

Harry folded his hands in front of him and looked up at Severus. Severus lead Harry out of the courtroom and out of the building. After Severus and Harry exited the building, they went to Spinner's End, to the house where Severus grew up as a child and where he resides now. Little has changed in that childhood home of his. Although the paint on the walls were fading, it could've used a sprucing up. The furniture remained the same, floors scratched with childhood toys that were ridden on them. Oh the childhood memories lay within the house Severus grew up in, whether good or bad. Severus and Harry made it to the house on Spinners End. Harry glanced at the house. It was quite similar to the Dursley's house, however the interior was completely different. Harry was lead into the house by Severus. Severus and Harry walked through the old fashioned looking front door of Severus's house. When Harry walked through he looked around with no expression on his face. Even though the old house was old fashioned, it looked like it was in mint condition. The paint on the walls were well painted. The floors looked squeaky clean along with it shimmering. The windows throughout the house was clean and clear as a crystal. Harry stood where he was, not following Severus. Severus didn't hear footsteps behind him so he stopped in his tracks.

"Harry? This is where you will be staying." said Severus in a calm voice.

Severus drew his wand and transformed his old office into an eleven year old boy's room.

"I chose to paint it green because you have your mother's eyes." said Severus gently. "Go on, take a look."

Harry walked slowly into the room, and looked around.

"Go on, make yourself comfortable while I prepare us something to eat for supper." said Severus as he walked away into the kitchen to prepare a meal.

Harry's belongings were already placed into the room. His clothes were neatly folded into the dresser drawers. Harry sat on his bed in the corner against the wall with his head in his knees. Harry just didn't want to do anything at all. Minutes go by and not before long, Severus cooked up a delicious supper for the two of them.

"Harry, supper is ready?" shouted Severus, but not hearing footsteps pit patting down the hallway.

Severus goes to Harry's room and knocks on the door.

"Harry? Can I come in?" said Severus in a calm quiet voice.

Harry nodded slightly.

"Supper is ready if you want to eat. I am not like the Dursley's. I won't beat you for any reason whatsoever, Harry. I am not here to harm you I am here to help you." said Severus in a soothing voice. "Do you want me to make you a plate?"

Harry mouth quivered as if he may have wanted to say something in a very long time, but instead he nodded yes. Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder gently.

"I'll be right back, Harry, I will make you a plate and will allow you to eat in here tonight, but can we please slowly work our way eating at the table? You're not at the Dursley's residence any longer and don't have to eat by yourself. I will be more than glad to have company at my table. I know the feeling of eating by yourself. I've done it for so many years." said Severus in a gentle voice.

Severus got up and stood tall again. He walked out of Harry's room and into the kitchen to make himself and Harry a plate. On the plate there was meat loaf, homemade mashed potatoes with steaming gravy, fresh carrots and apple sauce. Severus put his plate onto the kitchen table and then carried Harry's plate into Harry's room. Severus waled into Harry's room and handed him his plate. Harry reached out with shaking hands and watery eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

With shaking hands and tear filled eyes, Harry reached out to hold his plate filled with an enormous amount of food.

"Here Harry, I will help you." gently said Severus.

Harry looked up at Severus and gently closed his eyes and opened them ever so slowly as if he was vocalizing to him.

"You're welcome, Harry. Please eat my child, you need to get your strength back and need to put on so much weight. You're ever so skinny child." said Severus calmly.

Harry grabbed a hold of his fork and started eating slowly with tiny bites of his food. Harry looked up at Severus to see him smile ever so gently that it made the room light up.

"How is it Harry?" said Severus with a smile upon his face.

Harry looked up at him and stared back down at his plate. Harry continued to eat his food that was on the plate.

Meanwhile at the Dursley's home, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were pacing in the living room while Dudley sat in the kitchen stuffing his face with heaping quantities of food. In a low whispering voice, Aunt Petunia asked,

"What are we going to do Vernon? That freak-fucked child could rat us out!" said a worried Aunt Petunia.

"He wouldn't dare to speak a word." said Uncle Vernon in a serious tone.

"What if-" said Aunt Petunia but was interrupted by Uncle Vernon.

"What if-? No Petunia. We are going to have to get him back." said Uncle Vernon. "We will have to play the "good caring guardians."

Uncle Vernon couldn't believe himself that he said those "goody goody" words.

"When is the court hearing?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"In about 2 months." said Uncle Vernon.

Back at Severus's house, Harry finished eating his food. For a moment it was quiet, but then suddenly Harry felt a burning sensation in his stomach, and suddenly air rushed up Harry's esophagus and suddenly Harry let out an enormous and loud burp.

"Wooaahh." chuckled Severus. "Did you enjoy it?"

Harry closed his mouth and set the plate down onto the floor ever so swiftly. Harry then curled up in the corner and then shoved his face into a pillow.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't mean to sound cruel. I thought it was kind of funny and you know what? everyone else burps too. It's a part of the human body." said Severus in a kind soft spoken voice.

Harry glanced at Severus while still holding on to the pillow.

"You know what, Harry? I will prove that everyone burps." said Severus as he placed his hand on to Harry's shoulder. "Please give me a moment as I need to grab a carbonated drink."

Severus got off of Harry's bed and walked out of the room. He then took a sharp right and down the hallway he went. He galloped down the stairs and into the kitchen he went. In the refrigerator he grabbed a cold soda pop of the name "Fizzy Wizzy." Severus then shut the door to the refrigerator and went back up to Harry's room. As soon as he got to Harry's room, he walked in and opened the soda can. With a big gulp, Severus downed the soda. Suddenly air started to force upward in Severus's diaphragm and suddenly a big rush of air forced upward his esophagus and out of his mouth.

"BUUUURRRPPP" the noise made as it exited his mouth.

"Pardon me." chuckled Severus as he waved his hand back and forth in front of his mouth. "Now that was a burp wasn't it? A very stinky tuna fish burp."

Harry's tears lightened up as Severus rubbed them away.

"Everyone does it Harry, we burp, fart and eat like we're pigs in a barn." said Severus in a serious but chuckling voice.

Severus walked out of Harry's room and placed the soda onto the counter. He then walked back into Harry's room.

"So, Harry what do you like to do for fun?" asked Severus.

Harry never had "fun" before in fact, he never heard of that word before.

"Do you like to play soccer? Basketball? Football? Maybe video games?" asked Severus with a smile on his face.

Harry looked down and back up again at Severus.

"Harry? Tomorrow is a doctor appointment in which the council ordered. I didn't do any of this on my own means." said Severus in a gentle tone.

Harry looked down and tears fell from his eyes on to his cheeks and down.

"I know Harry, I know. You don't want to go through this, but it is mandatory. It is so we can know how your overall health actually is." said Severus as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Harry knocked Severus's hand off and curled up in the corner.

"I am sorry Harry, but it is mandatory. Well, I will leave you alone for the night and allow you to get some rest." said Severus sadly as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight Harry, please sleep well." said Severus in a soft voice as he shut the door behind him.

Severus went to sleep right after. In the middle of the night Harry sneaked out of his room and when in to the kitchen. Tears were still falling his reddened eyes. Harry grabbed a knife out of the drawer and started to slice himself out of anger. The pain was horrendous. Harry tried not to scream but he couldn't help it. The pain and the bleeding felt good to him. He wanted it. Harry let out another scream and threw the knife to the floor. Severus awoke out of a dead sleep and rushed downstairs to check on Harry. What Severus thought he heard was Harry screaming, but it could've been his own imagination. Nevertheless, Severus didn't want to question himself, instead he took action. He went to Harry's temporary room and found him not there.

"Harry?!" exclaimed Severus as he ran frantically through the house.

Severus ran to the living room but Harry wasn't there. He frantically dashed to the bathroom as he had medication in there that Severus feared Harry may have overdosed on a medication.

"Harry!?" said an out of breath Severus.

"Knives! Oh shit, shit shit, Harry!" shouted Severus as he darted to the kitchen.

Severus arrived to the kitchen in a heartbeat. His eyes widened with fear as he fell to his knees and was in tears.


End file.
